My Little Pony: Continental Drift
by Dinopony2580
Summary: It has been a year since the flood that destroyed Equestria and now everything is back to normal. The Summer Sun Celebration is right around the corner and everypony's preparing for it. But, when Equestria goes under major continental drift, it's up to Twilight and her friends to get everypony to a safe sanctuary until it stops. A sequel to My Little Pony: The Meltdown.
1. Continental Drift Begins

The Summer Sun Celebration is right around the corner and everypony's getting ready.

Twilight's errand list is packed, but luckily Spike is there to help her. Princess Celestia is getting prepared herself and so is her sister, Princess Luna.

The Mane 6 are also busy, like Rarity is styling everything, making sure everything looks good.

Applejack is focusing on the banquet, with mostly apple foods.

Pinkie is mostly focusing on the awesome parties that happen afterwards.

Rainbow is clearing the skies so the sun is clearly visible.

Fluttershy is organizing the birds that will be singing for the parties and other things.

Starlight is making sure everypony's playing their part, so Twilight isn't so stressed.

Twilight just got done from her errand where she was checking on the guests.

She flew down and landed next to where Celestia will raise the sun from and looked at the progress that was being made.

Spike interrupted her mind processing. "Okay, Twilight. I've got the rest of your "Things to Do" list" Spike said running over to her.

She picked up the list with her magic. "Thank you very much, Spike" Twilight replied.

She opened the list and started reading and checking the list. Then, her concentration was interrupted by an earthquake.

It shook Canterlot violently, where everypony stumbled. It knocked a few things down, but nothing major. It only lasted a few seconds.

"Where did that earthquake come from?" Spike asked. "I don't know, Spike, but right now, we need to focus on the celebration" Twilight said before she flew off.

Spike had a sneaking suspicion that something was wrong, but he ignored it and focused on the task at hand.

* * *

Later, the Summer Sun Celebration was in full swing.

It was almost time for everypony to watch Celestia to raise the sun.

Twilight, Spike, and the Mane 6 were right up at the front. Twilight was also making sure that everything was good and everything was going to plan.

Then, Princess Celestia and Luna appeared. They bowed to the audience and the audience cheered.

Then, Luna did her part. She flew up and lowered the moon.

When it was low enough, Celestia flew up and began to raise the sun.

Everypony cheered when it the sun was high in the sky.

Twilight sighed in relief that everything went according to plan.

Then, a cracking heard, followed by a low rumble that seemed to be growing. It soon became a tremor, which then formed into another earthquake.

Twilight flew up looked where it seemed to be coming from. Her eyes widened at the sight. A fissure was forming!

Everypony screamed as it got closer. It sped quickly through Canterlot. It cut off some ponies from each other, and even some almost fell in.

"Quickly, everypony, this way!" Twilight shouted. Some ponies had to jump over the fissure, but everypony was safe.

They watched as chunks of Canterlot fell off the cliff. The 3 princesses escorted everypony to the Friendship Express, which became packed.

The fissure continued on, like it was following them. When everypony was on, the Friendship Express roared away across the tracks.

As it sped away, the princesses and Mane 6 watched as Canterlot fell victim to the fissure and cracks.

It grew worse when they came across a bridge that had a full view of Equestria to the west.

Everypony was in shock. It turned out that the fissure had taken all of Equestria to the west, and it was spreading east.

It was all a bunch of little fissures that were connected to a main fissure, kind of like the Amazon River system.

Ponyville had been split in half, while 1/3 of Appleloosa was missing. Many other places suffered the same fate as Canterlot, and it would continue to the east as well.

The only place that was safe was Cloudsdale because it was high above Equestria.

"How did this happen?" Starlight asked. "I don't know" Twilight said. "I believe Equestria is going under continental drift" Luna said.

"Continental drift?" Rainbow asked. "It's when a tectonic plate goes under extreme movement" Twilight said.

"Tectonic plates!?" Rainbow said even more confused. "It's what a continent is mostly made of" Applejack said. "What do you think caused this" Fluttershy asked.

"Maybe it was from the earthquake earlier" Spike said, "But someone was too focused on the celebration to investigate."

Spike gestured to Twilight and Twilight blushed and smiled nervously.

"Alright, I have an idea" Celestia said.

"What is it, sister" Luna asked.

"The fissure hasn't spread to the Crystal Empire, so I believe that is our place of sanctuary until Equestria quits it continental drift. Cloudsdale will also be another option and so will Manehattan, but I don't know, we'll have to find out" Celestia finished.

"Great idea, princess!" Twilight said.

"Alright, we have a game plan, awesome!" Rainbow said.

Everypony cheered as The Friendship Express grew closer to Manehattan.


	2. Separation

The Friendship Express neared Manehattan.

But, before it could enter, it stopped at a station a few miles outside of Manehattan to pick up a few passengers, and a few repairs had to be made, too.

The Mane 7, Spike, and the Princesses, stepped off as well to get off and stretch. Next to the station was a cliff that viewed the ocean and Manehattan.

Pinkie hopped over and into a clearing that had a complete view of the ocean.

The ocean's air blew her mane and she a took in a deep breath of the ocean's scent, which was salty.

Seagulls chirped in the distance and she could here the ocean waves crash against the cliff. It was completely peaceful. Twilight soon joined her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Twilight asked her. "Yes, very" Pinkie replied. Applejack soon came, as well as the rest of them, except Starlight and the princesses.

They all took in a deep breath, smelling the salty ocean air. The ocean breeze blew against their manes.

Spike looked at the ocean, then Rarity, and back to the ocean, then, back to Rarity. "Rarity?" Spike asked her. "Yes, Spike?" she replied.

"I've been observing the ocean and you and, in conclusion, you are just as beautiful as the ocean" Spike said happily and blushingly.

"Oh, Spike" she said happily and she gave him a hug. Then, Twilight went back to the princesses and asked what the game plan was.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked. She then noticed Celestia was gone.

"My sister is going to get Cadence and Shining Armor" Luna said, "She shalln't be long." Twilight was excited, but she held it in.

* * *

About 30 minutes have passed and Celestia came back with Cadence, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart.

Everypony was happy to see them, especially Twilight. Shining Armor and Twilight engaged in a hug and he gave her a noogie.

Twilight hugged Flurry Heart, playing with her for a bit. Then, Cadence and Twilight hugged for a bit.

"It's so glad to see you guys again" Twilight said excited. "We had to come as soon as Celestia told us the situation" Cadence said.

"Yeah, and I happened to here how you guys saved Equestria from a flood" Shining Armor said, gesturing mostly to Twilight.

Twilight blushed and he walked over and hugged her. She hugged back even harder back. Then, a tremor was heard.

Shining Armor and Twilight stepped back from each other. "Whoa, excuse me" Pinkie said. "I don't think that was you, Pinkie" Applejack replied.

The ground then cracked between Shining Armor, the princesses, Starlight and the Friendship Express, and Twilight and the Mane 6. "What was that" Rarity asked.

"I don't know, but it probably has to do with the continental drift" Twilight replied.

"Twilie, stay there and we'll walk towards toward each other, _slowly_ " Shining Armor said. They slowly walked towards each other.

Then, the crack gave way and widened. Twilight's side became slowly slanted. Pinkie screamed and hugged Applejack in fear.

"Twilight!" Shining Armor shouted. "Shining Armor" Twilight shouted back. Then, the piece Twilight was on slanted and became steep. She quickly ran up it.

"C'mon, quickly!" Starlight shouted. Twilight was about to jump, but Rainbow knocked her to the side. "Twilight!" Rainbow said before knocking her.

"Rainbow!" Twilight said to her angry. "You never would've made it!" Rainbow replied.

Then, a chunk of ground fell off into the chasm, and water started filling in from the ocean at the bottom of it. More pieces of ground started falling and cracking.

Twilight and Shining Armor locked eyes, but only for a moment. The piece that Twilight and the Mane 7 were on fell even more.

Twilight looked at Manehattan and then, the Friendship Express. "Quickly, get the rest of the ponies to the sanctuaries" Twilight shouted.

"No, Twilight, no!" Cadence said in fear. "I'll meet you there!" Twilight said before the piece she was on fell down.

Applejack slid down, but she grabbed onto a rock. Spike grabbed onto a tree stump, and soon caught Rarity.

Rainbow flew up and out of the way, while Fluttershy grabbed onto a dead tree. Pinkie, on the other hand, got flipped into the air.

She screamed in terror, but she soon grabbed onto a tree. She looked at the destruction behind her and screamed.

The cliff side gave way, pieces colliding into each other and smashing. "Twilight! No!" Celestia shouted.

"Guys, you have to get out of here. Go! Go, now! You're the only hope of saving everypony" Twilight shouted back.

Then, their piece completely submerged under the water. The current from it caused her to get dragged down with it. She tried to swim up, but she couldn't.

Then, something hit her from underneath and she was resurfaced. It was a piece of land that acted like a boat.

Everypony else happened to be on it as well, wet and cold from the water. Pinkie slid down the tree and landed on her flank.

The princesses, Shining Armor, and Starlight watched in horror. Then, pieces fell off their side. "Get back, get back!" Luna said.

Twilight got up and watch as another piece of the cliff fell down and crashed into the water.

Then, Twilight looked up to see two pieces collide into each other, smashing into rubble.

What was left came crashing down and landed into the water in front of their boat.

The wave produced by it caused them to be pushed out to sea, far enough for the to get caught in a current.

Starlight tried to hold back her tears, so did Princess Celestia. "Twilight!" Cadence shouted. Twilight watched as the rest of the cliff side collapsed.

"Stay alive! No matter how long it take, I will return" Twilight shouted back.

Shining Armor took one last look at Twilight's boat before he focused on the task at hand.

"Alright, you heard Twilight! Gather everypony and we'll head for Manehattan and then, the Crystal Empire, a.s.a.p.!" Shining Armor said and everypony agreed and began to do so.

In the distance, the mega crack began to move towards them.

* * *

Twilight wanted to fly back, but she knew she couldn't abandon her friends. Rainbow had the same urge.

"Quick, help me turn this thing around" she said, and she grabbed a log and started rowing. Applejack used her hoof and Rainbow used her wing.

Pinkie used both her arms, but Fluttershy used just a stick. Rarity didn't want to get her hooves wet, but Spike used his claw and tail. But, it was no use.

They kept on moving out to sea. "They need me, we need to get back!" Twilight said. "Twi, this thing's to big to turn. The current's pulling us out" Applejack said.

Twilight grew sad, and Spike came over and comforted her. "You know, my Mom always told me that good news was just bad news in disguise" Pinkie said.

"Was this before you saw my sonic rainboom?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, it was. But, the point being, that after I saw it, there's happiness and a rainbow around every corner" Pinkie said.

Then, the wind picked up and there was a thundering behind them. "And nothing but smooth sailing ahead!" Pinkie shouted over the wind.

Twilight looked back, and so did everypony else. "Smooth sailing, Pinkie!?" Twilight said. The current was carrying their boat into a hurricane.

They held on to the boat as the waves got bigger.


	3. The Hurricane: An Old Friend

Back on mainland Equestria, the Friendship Express had just reached Manehattan. It screeched to a stop as it entered the train station.

The princesses got off, as well as Shining Armor and Starlight. Shining Armor sat down on a bench, just to grasp what had happened.

Cadence sat down with her and so did Starlight. "What's wrong, honey?" Cadence asked. "I'm just so worried about Twilie" he replied.

"I am to, darling, but she'll come back. Don't worry" Cadence said, comforting him. She looked up at the other 2 princesses.

Celestia had a sad look on her face, and Luna tried to comfort her. She then looked out to the ocean. "Please be okay, Twilight" she said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mane 7's land boat had entered the hurricane. They held on for dear life. "Just keep you're eyes on the horizon!" Twilight shouted.

"We can't find the horizon!" Rainbow shouted. It was kind of hard to see it, especially with the heavy rain and the huge waves.

Then, all of a sudden, a huge wave flipped the boat over. They all held on to something. Within seconds, the boat resurfaced.

"Everypony okay?" Twilight asked. Then, Pinkie saw something in front of Twilight. "WHAT IS THAT!" Pinkie shouted, pointing at it.

Twilight and the others looked. They backed away and huddled together, not knowing what it was. It looked like a huge sea dragon, but they weren't so sure.

Then, it turned around, and they knew exactly what it was, and recognized it, too for it was a familiar face. It was the sea monster from the meltdown.

"Is that the sea monster from the flood!?" Rainbow asked. "I believe it is" Twilight replied. It fully turned around this time. Then, he waved at them, smiling.

The Mane 7 waved back, a little nervously. Then, Twilight realized something, and she face hoofed her forehead and giggled.

"Twilight, what's so funny!?" Rainbow asked. "Don't you remember, he saved us" Twilight said. Rainbow then realized how stupid she was.

The sea monster walked towards them and smiled at them. Twilight flew up and gave him a scratch under the chin, which he loved. In return, he licked her.

Then, the sea monster had a scared expression on his face and pointed. The Mane 7 looked and then, their boat dropped down a wave.

Pinkie screamed and ran over to the sea monster and held his leg. "Hold me!" she said in fear. Then everypony else grabbed onto him.

The sea monster dug his claws into the land boat. "If we don't make it, find our families and tell them we love them" Pinkie shouted.

As they neared, the other wave, they screamed in fear. The sea monster closed his eyes and held on. Then, they crashed into the wave and came out the other side.

The sea monster was still intact and so was everypony else. He opened his eyes and sighed in relief.

Pinkie opened hers afterwards and shouted in triumph "Ha, we made it. Come on, ocean, is that the best you can do!?" she said.

"Am I right, buddy?" she gestured and asked the sea monster. He nodded in return and let out a little roar in triumph.

Then, the wind started picking up, and in a circular motion. Pinkie looked up and screamed. A waterspout formed above the boat and they were sucked into it.

They all screamed as they were pulled up the waterspout. Then, they were launched by the waterspout above the hurricane's clouds.

Then, in the distance, there was a rainbow. "Hey, there really is a rainbow around every corner" Pinkie said.

Then, they all dropped back down into the hurricane.


	4. A New Friend

Meanwhile, the Friendship Express loaded up with ponies. "Next stop, Crystal Empire. Crystal Empire!" the conductor shouted. The whistle blew.

Luna hopped on the train. "Luna, are you sure you want to go to the Crystal Empire?" Starlight asked.

"Yes, I want my sister, Cadence, Shining Armor, and you to stay here to await for Twilight's return" Luna replied.

Starlight nodded and went back to Shining Armor, Cadence and Flurry. Celestia walked over hugged Luna. "Be safe, Luna" Celestia said. "I will, sister" Luna replied.

They hugged one last time before the Friendship Express departed. " _All_ aboard!" the conductor shouted. Luna waving back to Celestia, and Celestia doing the same.

Then, Celestia went back to the others.

* * *

The boat was now a few miles outside the storm. The Mane 7 covered up with leaves from the surrounding trees to have some cover from the storm.

The sea monster protected Fluttershy, so there was no need for leaves. Twilight looked back at the storm. "We're still heading away from home" Twilight said.

"Yeah, but we survived, and we still have each other. Things could be worse right?" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie's right. We've survived storms, and tidal waves, and a vicious assortment of sea food" Rainbow said. Then, she realized something.

She looked back at the sea monster, who was glaring at her. "Sorry. No offense" Rainbow said to him. He nodded in return and cawed at her.

"He says none taken" Fluttershy said. "Thank you, Fluttershy" Rainbow said. "What more could they hit us with?" she asked. In response, she was hit with a rock.

"Ow!" she yelped. She then heard mumbling in a half of a tree next to her. She peeked in the hole in it. "Hello?" She said. She was then poked in the eye by a claw.

"Ah! What the?" She said. "Dang nab bit, I'm trying to sleep!" A creature said as it poked it's head out of the hole. "What the heck are you!" Rainbow said.

The creature had dangling fur and a long neck. He had long ears and a mouse like-face. His arms bared long claws. "The names Sloth" he said.

"Oh, well nice to meet you. Names Rainbow Dash" Rainbow replied. They both shook hands. He then, climbed out of the hole.

It revealed the rest of his body, which was slumped over. He also had a long tail and long toe claws as well, like his hand.

He walked on his knuckles to protect his claws. "Never expected to find ponies around here" Sloth said.

He then looked around and realized he was in the middle of the ocean. "How the heck am I in the middle of the dang ocean!" he said.

"Wait, you slept when the cliff collapsed and the storm!?" Pinkie said, "How!?"

"I'm getting old, pink pony. I need my sleep. Did you know I also slept through the comet that killed the grifficorns" Sloth said. "Grifficorns?" Applejack asked.

"They lived a long time ago. They are a hybrid of a unicorn and a griffin" Twilight said. "You know your history" Sloth said. Twilight smiled.

"Alright what are your names?" Sloth asked.

"I'm Twilight, that's Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Flutteshy, you already met Rainbow Dash, and last but not least, Spike, our baby dragon" Twilight finished.

"A baby dragon. Don't see that everyday" Sloth said. Then he looked at the sea monster. "Who's the big guy. Is he a dragon, too?" Sloth asked.

"We don't know what he is, or his name" Twilight said. The sea monster cawed to Fluttershy.

"He says he is a Pliodragonator, an ancient sea dragon and his name is Leviathan" Fluttershy said. Everyone was surprised. Leviathan smiled.

They continued on the ocean with the current.


	5. The Pirates

On the mainland, the fissure was getting closer to Manehattan. Tremors would happen every once in awhile, but everypony held through it.

Cadence and Celestia flew throughout the city, warning everypony of the danger and to remain calm. Starlight stayed with Shining Armor and Flurry Heart.

Trixie also was with Starlight, trying to help her. Everypony was nervous, but also handling things okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, the heat had gotten to Twilight and the others. "How big is this ocean!" Twilight shouted. Pinkie, Rainbow, and Rarity were exhausted from lack of water.

Leviathan swam around the boat, cooling off in the cool ocean. Sloth looked over the horizon, but saw nothing.

Fluttershy was sitting on the edge of the boat, admiring the ocean's beauty. Spike stood next to Twilight, trying to keep her calm.

"Water...water...everywhere. Not even a drop to drink" Pinkie said exhausted. Then she got up and walked over to the edge. Then, she looked at the ocean.

"Oh, except maybe that drop!" Pinkie said before submerging her head into the water. She took a big gulp of it.

"Mmmm, that's a little..." Her face contracted, "Salty!" She spat what was left out. "Ocean water taste disgusting" Pinkie said.

"That's because it has a high salt concentration" Twilight said. Then, Sloth saw a bird flying overhead.

"Hey, guys look. Where there's birds, there's land. Right?" Sloth asked. "Yes! You're right" Twilight said. "Hey, buddy, come here" Applejack shouted.

Then the bird started to fly away. "No, wait! Come back!" Rainbow shouted. "Come back!" Pinkie finally shouted. But, it was no use.

The bird continued on into the fog ahead. Rainbow wanted to fly after it, but she was too weak to fly.

* * *

The bird continued on and landed on a piece of land next to something. The bird had a beak full of sharp teeth, it also look like a seagull, but 2x bigger.

The webbed feet wielded sharp claws, and their were spikes on his back and neck, with horn-like crests above his eyes.

"It's a huge bounty, captain. 8 percentiles. Ripe for the taking. 6 very colorful, 1 very hairy, and 2 very scaly" The bird replied.

"In my ocean?" the thing replied, "What a terrible turn of events. I love a terrible turn of events" the thing finished. It then laughed.

* * *

Rainbow was watching the fog ahead, keeping an eye out. Then, a piece of land started coming out of the fog.

"Am I hallucinating, or is that piece of land coming straight towards us?" Rainbow asked. "Yeah! It's coming, and it sounds like there's animals on it" Twilight said.

Pinkie started cheering. "I hear laughter" Applejack said. "Oh, must be a party cruise" Pinkie said.

Then, a toothed skull landed next to Pinkie with a rope attached to it. Pinkie yelped. Then, 3 more skulls landed on their boat. One almost snagging Leviathan's foot.

Then, the full piece of land came into view. It looked exactly like a pirate ship, just made of land. The boat was pulled next to the ship.

They looked up to see a seal-like monster peeking over the side. "Hey, they look colorful" he said.

Then, a kangaroo-like monster appeared, followed by a small wyvern, a boar-like monster, the bird from before, a rabbit monster, and finally, an alicorn.

Twilight was surprised that there was another alicorn, although she didn't look at all like a princess. "Get ready to slice and dice, boys" the rabbit monster said.

"Knock it off, Nibbles. Await for captain's orders" the alicorn said. The Mane 9 were confused, then they heard a voice.

"Ahoy, down there. How lucky are you. You know these waters are infested with pirates. Right boys?" the voice said. The crew cheered with, "Argh".

"Glad we found you before they did" the voice said. Then, the voices owner hopped down. It was the thing from before. "Captain Monstra, here to help" he said.

Captain Monstra was quite the monster. He had ram-like horns. His body was covered in fur. He walked and acted like a monkey.

He had a moderately long tail, with sharp claws on all his limbs. The most terrifying thing about him was his mouth and teeth.

"You know, that's a nice monster" Sloth said. "Look we don't want any trouble. We just want to get back to Equestria, the continent" Twilight said.

"The continent? That pile of rubble?" Captain Monstra said and him and his crew burst into laughter.

"Our families and friends are there, so if you could just..." Twilight said, but Monstra interrupted her.

"Oh, your families and friends. That is so sweet. I hope you said goodbye, because there's no way back" Monstra said, grinning.

"Yes, there is. Don't you remember, captain? You can sail to Turnback Cove and catch a current back from there. Still trapped this noggin is" the seal monster said.

"Ha ha, thank you, Mr. Seala" Monstra said, angry that Seala said that. He walked over and stopped on Seala's spiky fin. Seala yelped.

"See I knew there was a way home!" Twilight said happily. "There is no home!" Monstra shouted. He hopped on a tree that stretched out from the ship.

"There is only here, and here, your ship belongs to me" Monstra smiled. The Mane 7 gasped, Leviathan growled, and Sloth was surprised.

"Battle stations!" Monstra shouted. The crew got the cannons out, got their weapons, and the wyvern climbed up a tree that was the mast.

He opened his wing, which acted like a flag. On it, was the pirate symbol, a skull, and behind it, 2 bones crossed.

"Now surrender your ship, or face my fury" Monstra said. "Or face your furry what?" Sloth asked.

"Not furry, fury! Fire!" Monstra shouted and a rock was launched by a tree that acted like a catapult. It crashed onto the Mane 9's boat.

"Hit the pegasus with a prize" Nibbles said gesturing to Fluttershy. He threw the skulls he had, that were like knives.

Fluttershy covered her eyes, but Leviathan moved in the way. His thick hide protected him as the knife-like skulls pierced his hide.

He pulled them out and spat them into the water. He growled at nibbles. Spike then ran, cutting the ropes.

"Load the starboard cannons" Monstra shouted and the kangaroo monster started loading the cannons.

"I love...this...job" the kangaroo monster said, while loading the cannons. "Stargazer, fetch" Monstra said to the alicorn.

"Aye aye, captain" Stargazer said and she jumped off to stop Spike. Spike burned through the first 3, but when he got to the 4th, she stopped him.

"Oh, you almost made" Stargazer said. Spike took in a deep breath and blew a stream of fire. Stargazer put up a shield just in time.

When, Spike was done, she then blasted him with a laser, which stunned him. She then landed on him and pinned him down.

"Spike!" Twilight said and she ran to rescue Spike. "Twilight! Wait!" Spike shouted. Then, Stargazer shot a spell at Twilight which put a magical barrier around her.

She tried to break through, but she couldn't. Then, Seala jumped off the boat, aiming for Pinkie. Pinkie screamed as he fell towards her.

"Belly flop" he said and he landed on her, flattening her. "Pinkie!" Rainbow said. She then tried to push Seala off her, but he was too big.

She was then caught by a bola. She fell to the ground, immobilized. Applejack tried to help Rainbow, but then she was immobilized too.

Nibbles had wrapped a rope around her. Soon, Fluttershy and Rarity were held hostage too, hugging each other in fear as the crew pointed their weapons at them.

The only creatures who weren't immobilized were Sloth and Leviathan. "I know Kung Fu, and I'm not afraid to use it" Sloth said, showing his sharp claws.

Leviathan let out a thunderous roar at them. "You don't scare me!" Nibbles said. Then, Leviathan grabbed Nibbles in his jaws.

Nibbles screamed as Leviathan started putting pressure on him, threatening to crush him. Just in time, Monstra fired a rock at Leviathan.

It exploded on his face, the force of it causing him to faint. He let go of Nibbles, who now was scared of him.

Sloth then was rapped up into a bundle by Nibbles and kicked down. He landed on his belly and he groaned from the hard fall.

Then, Stargazer put a spell over everypony that caused them to fall asleep.

Twilight and the others blacked out instantly.


	6. Meeting the Monster Pirates

A few hours later, Twilight woke up to find the boar monster smelling her. When she was fully awake, he walked off. "Hello" Seala said, poking out from the side.

She found herself tied to a tree. "Hi, Twilight" Spike said. She then looked up to see Spike tied to a limb of the tree. "Welcome to the party" he said.

She tried to break free from the tree, but she couldn't. Even her magic couldn't remove the vines.

She then noticed Rainbow and Pinkie tied on the same branch with Spike. Then another branch to her right had Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity.

Sloth was tied to another tree, and they were shooting starfish at him that acted like ninja stars. He luckily dodged them. Leviathan was tied super good to the boat.

He was trying to break free, but he couldn't. Then, Captain Monstra plopped down in front of Twilight.

"Morning, Sunshine. Let me be the first to extend a hand of Friendship" he said, holding out his claw. "From what you've done, I don't think so" Twilight replied.

"Ah, nothing gets by you does it" Monstra said. "What do you want!" Rainbow said.

"I bet you're feeling lost, scared, confused. Allow me to explain. Help, me out boys" Monstra said, and they started playing instruments.

"Oh, Captain's gonna sing a shanti" Seala said, playing an accordion.

 _(Monstra) Here you are on a boat, You're adrift, You're afloat, One might even say you're stuck_

 _ _Well I don't want to gloat but I would like to note that you're in luck__

 _You've been saved by the monster that rules these waters_

 _So forget about your family and friends!_

 _First mate introduce me to them pleeease!_

 _(Stargazer) Aye, Aye, Captain Monstra._

 _(Stargazer) He's a big scary, (Bird Monster) Elegant and hairy, (Nibbles) Feared inspiring, (Wyvern) years till' retiring, (Stargazer) Looting stealing, (Seala) Banana peeling!_

 _ _ _(All) Undisputed master of the seas! (Sloth) Oh jeez___

 _(Monstra) That's me!, (All) Tis' he!, (Monstra) That's me!, (All) Tis' he!, (Monstra) That's me!, (All) Tis' he!, (Monstra) Okay, Okay,_

The wyvern played a flute.

 _(Monstra) I'm a monster pirate pioneer and these are my brave buccaneers_

 _All of whom were once lost souls like you_

 _(All) It's true! (Wyvern) He rescued us! (Nibbles) He saved our butts!_

 _(Monstra) For that we owe our lives to Monstra and assuming he doesn't kill you_

 _(All) You will owe him too!_

"Kill them? Me? No, no! Well at least, maybe this powerful, useful alicorn. _"_ Monstra said, gesturing to Twilight. He put his claw around her. "Hey, hands off" Twilight replied fiercely. "Anyway..." Monstra said, continuing the song.

 _(Monstra) Here we are on ship, _Moving at quite a clip through the ever shifting sea__

 _(Stargazer) Come along on a trip, (Seala) That's a hint, (Nibbles) That's a tip, (Bird Monster) That's good advice_

 _(Monstra/Stargazer) In a world that's going under, To survive you must learn to plunder, (Monstra) Luckily that's my field of expertise_

 _(Stargazer) He's the best! (Seala/Nibbles) He's a robbing thieving (Spike) We really should be leaving (Kangaroo Monster) Weapon throwing_

 _(Twilight) We gotta get going (Nibbles) Creature slaying (Sloth) Wish we could be staying_

 _(All) Undisputed, Uncontested, Monster suited, (Monstra) Yeah you guessed it! (All) Master of the seas!_

 _(Rainbow) Oh please! (Monstra) That's me! _(All)_ _Tis' he! (Monstra) That's me! (All) Tis' he! (Monstra) It's who? (All) It's you! (Monstra) Just testing, I knew. It's me!__

"Good shanti, sir" Seala said. "Captain Monstra? Really. I have a punch to, but, I wouldn't name myself after it" Rainbow said. He laughed.

"That's funny. You're a funny group of ponies. But, that's not how I got my name. My _appearance_ got me my name" he said.

"I can see that, because you are a monster" Applejack said. "Well, I can be more of a monster" he replied. "I don't get it" Sloth said.

"No? Alright?" Monstra said as he walked over. He took his claw out and sliced the rope. "Let me give you a visual" Monstra said, "I just gently press here."

Sloth started laughing. "And go down like this" Monstra said dragging his claw down Sloth's belly and neck.

Sloth stopped laughing when Monster's claw got to his throat. "And then your inners become your outs" Nibbles said, laughing. "Uh, I still don't get it" Sloth said.

"Look, as much as we're tempted to join an monkey monster, the Bunnicula, and a giant bag of pudding, We'll pass. No one's going to stop us from getting back to Equestria" Twilight said.

This angered Nibbles and irritated Monstra. "I'm gonna embroil you're liver, buddy" Nibbles said before he charged at Twilight with open jaws.

Then, Monstra grabbed his ears and pulled him back. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "You're friends and family are going to be the death of you."

He then walked away. "First mate, engage the death wade" Monstra said to Stargazer. "Aye aye, sir. Prepare the plank!" Stargazer shouted.

"Prepare the plank" Nibbles shouted. "Preparing the plank" Seala said, moving the plank out. The kangaroo monster finished cutting down Sloth.

"I just ate 20 minutes ago, and you know the rules" Sloth said. "That's a myth" the kangaroo monster replied. "Well, as long as it's safe" Sloth agreed.

He was then tossed out onto the plank. He looked down and saw a bunch of little sea monsters, that looked like they were a mix of a piranha and a dragon.

"Twilight!" Spike shouted, "Get me to the vine!" "Okay, Spike" Twilight said. She used her magic and moved the tree.

When Spike was close enough, he shot fire at the rope vine. It melted the vine, which snapped, and Twilight was able to break free.

Monstra heard the commotion and looked behind him. When he saw Twilight was free, he was angered. "No!" He said.

He ran over and grabbed a sword and so did Twilight. Soon, they were in a sword fight. "Stick that alicorn" Nibbles said.

"Come on Twilight, kick his monster butt" Sloth said. "You bad tubby. I could have used you!" Monstra said while they were fighting.

Twilight then shot the sword out of his hand. "Ain't gonna happen, Captain" Twilight said before shooting an even more powerful laser.

Monstra jumped out of the way, but the laser hit the tree, causing it to fall over. The force of it hitting the ship caused the ship itself to split it in half.

Then, Sloth quickly ran over to free Leviathan. "Don't worry, buddy. I've got you!" Sloth said, freeing Leviathan. Leviathan shook himself off and let out a roar.

Then, the ship started sinking. Twilight hurried to untie her friends. "Does anyone have floaties?" Seala asked.

Then, the kangaroo and boar monster's fell on him and he fell down into the water. "No! NO! My bounty" Monstra said.

He then looked over to Twilight and the others. He growled at them before the ship completely submerged under the ocean.

Twilight and her friends managed to find refuge on a piece of floating land. She looked back and saw no remnants of Captain Monstra or his crew.

They soon continued on. Seala popped his head out of the water. "They sunk our battle ship! What are we gonna do, we're all gonna drown!" Seala complained.

Then, Monstra grabbed him by the neck. "You're a sea creature you idiot" Monstra said. "Good point, sir" Seala replied.

"Shall I flag the white, captain?" The wyvern asked. "NO!" Monstra said smacking him and he immediately flew the pirate icon again.

"Wait, what about Stargazer?" Seala asked. "What about her?" Monstra asked. "Yeah, what about her?" Nibbles replied.

"Anyone else want to play...Captain!?" Monstra shouted. "Good. Now come on, blubber brain. Swim!" Monstra said and they sailed away.

 **Author's Notes: Calvin, to answer your questions: Yes, the sea monster is a mix of the two from Ice Age: The Meltdown, but I actually thought him up on my own. You were right about the Pliodragonator, although I never thought of alligator, but good classification! The pirates are monsters, not based off of any mythological or fictional character's. Stargazer is an alicorn like Twilight or the princesses, but not like them in appearance or color. She basically has the same base structure as Cadence, and a mane like the Celestia or Luna, but shorter and isn't flowing. The tail is like that of Celestia or Luna, yet not flowing, and her body is yellow and her mane is shades of blue. I sort of implemented the pirates by recreating them as monsters, like Monstra is supposed to be like Gutt, Stargazer is like Shira, Nibbles is like Squint, Seala is like Flynn, the wyvern is like the bandicoot, flying squirrel dude that acts as the flag for their ship, etc. Hope this helped you answer a lot of your questions :)**


	7. A New Frienemy: The Plan

Stargazer was still left in the wreckage of the boat. "Hey! Guys! Seala! Anyone there!?" she shouted. Then, she was approached by Twilight and her friends.

"Here, grab hold!" Twilight said. "No! Go away! I'd rather drown!" She said. Twilight instead pulled her out of the water with her magic. She was laid on the land boat.

"I said I didn't need your help!" Stargazer said to them fiercely. "You're welcome" Rainbow Dash said. "So, care to join our scurvy crew?" Sloth asked.

"6 ponies, a dragon, a sea monster, and a slother. You guys are like the start of a bad joke" she said. "And we saved you, so that makes you the punch line" Spike said.

Twilight, then, looked off into the distance at the setting sun, thinking about Shining Armor and the others.

* * *

Shining Armor was looking at the exact same sun, thinking about Twilight as well. "Honey, you coming?" Cadence asked.

"Yeah, just watching the beautiful sunset over the ocean" Shining Armor replied. "You were thinking about Twilight, weren't you" Cadence said.

"Yes" Shining Armor replied. "Hey, relax. She'll come back. She said she would" Cadence said, comforting him.

"Yeah, you're right" Shining Armor replied, then, he walked away. Cadence watched the sun as it set over the ocean's horizon.

She then followed Shining Armor, hoping Twilight was okay and would make it back soon.

* * *

Morning came soon. Sloth was sitting on the back of the land piece. Spike soon joined him. "What's wrong, Sloth?" Spike asked.

"Just, homesick. That's all" Sloth replied. "Oh. How long have you been in Equestria?" Spike asked.

"I migrated from down south. Moved here when the glacier melted. Been there ever since" Sloth replied. Spike nodded in approvement.

Rainbow was getting annoyed by how small the boat was. "Will never make it home on this thing" Rainbow said.

"Huh, well, you should of thought about that before you wrecked our ship, genius" Stargazer said. "Yeah, trying to escape" Rainbow replied.

"But, still!" Stargazer shouted. This angered Rainbow. "You want to this the hard way, then we'll do this the hard way!" Rainbow shouted, enraged.

Then, they started calling each other names, while shoving and pushing. Applejack tried to break up the fight. "Land!" Twilight shouted.

"Yeah, Lan" Rainbow said, still calling Stargazer names, "Wait, what?" "Not her, there!" Twilight said, pointing. Everyone looked and ahead was an island.

"Land!" Twilight cheered. Everybody else cheered. "Everypony, paddle. Paddle!" Twilight said, and everypony did so.

Leviathan hopped in the water and pushed the boat, making it go way faster. When they reached the island, they were exhausted.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike walked up the beach and collapsed on the sand. Rainbow kissed it, happy to see land again.

Pinkie saw a berry bush and ran up to it.

"Food! Oh, I missed you so much. Look at me, I've wasted away" Pinkie said and without hesitation, she took a bunch of berries and stuffed them into her mouth.

She was about to swallow them, but she noticed something. The berries started moving in her mouth and she heard buzzing, too. She accidentally ate bees.

She immediately spat them out, wiping her tongue free of bees. "Alright, snack times over. We need to build a raft" Twilight said. "Twilight" Rainbow groaned.

"Wow, Stargazer must really hate building rafts" Pinkie said, gesturing to Stargazer, who was running away.

"Go get her! She can help us get back!" Twilight said and immediately, Rainbow chased after her. Rainbow quickly gained on to her tail.

She fired a laser beam at some rocks, which then fell down. Rainbow easily dodged them. She then started throwing random objects back at Rainbow.

She threw boulders, logs, sticks, and rocks. But, Rainbow dodged every one of them. Only one time she got hit in the face with a rock. Then they came to a cliff.

"Gotcha" Rainbow said, but as soon as she was about to tackle Stargazer, she teleported. Rainbow then smacked into the wall.

When she regained herself, she looked around. Then, a flash at the top of the cliff caught her attention.

She immediately knew that was her, and she flew up to get Stargazer. Stargazer looked behind her and thought she lost Rainbow.

She sighed in relief and continued on. But then, Rainbow came from over the cliff and tackled her. "Let go of me!" Stargazer said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rainbow asked her. Then, Rainbow noticed something. She saw a current that led to the direction of Equestria.

"Turnback Cove. It's the way home" Rainbow said to herself in excitement. Then, she saw Captain Monstra and his crew, who obtained a new ship.

"Oh no" she said to herself. She immediately went back to tell the others about the situation.

* * *

Captain Monstra was using kitticorns, a hybrid of a kitten and a unicorn. He was treating them as slaves, which was not good.

"You call this a ship you miserable runts!" Monstra shouted. "Yeah, you little runts!" Nibbles said, mocking him.

"Now get this piece of land seaworthy by sundown, or I will keel all the lot of you" Monstra roared in anger.

* * *

On a cliff above, the Mane 9 watched. "So, what do you think?" Twilight asked the group. "Two words: Anger management" Rarity said.

Then, Rainbow hit her on the back of the head. Rarity yelped. "Twilight's talking about the current! I _found_ the way home" Rainbow said.

"Well _excuse_ me" Rarity replied. "Yeah, that's great!" Applejack said. "To bad we don't have a ship" Fluttershy said.

"Of course we do, silly. It's right there" Pinkie said pointing at the ship. "Well, that's a flawless plan" Stargazer said from a prison in a tree.

"You want to pirate a pirate ship from pirates" Stargazer said. "It pains me to say this but, she does has a point" Spike said.

"Guys, shh. The trees have ears" Sloth said quietly, gesturing to a small little tree, who just happened to have ears.

Then, a kitticorn popped out of the stump, followed by more. Then, more and more came out and it became a whole slew of them. "Ah, so cute" Fluttershy said.

Twilight looked at them, then back to the ones on the ship. "Wait a minute, maybe we could help each other" Twilight said.

The kitticorns walked forward, intrigued and curious. "Alright, Fluttershy. Do you're magic" Rainbow said.

"But, I've never seen these animals before. I don't think I can understand them" Fluttershy replied.

"Oh, come on. You've handled every animal we've came across" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, but I don't think these guys are native to Equestria. I've never seen them before" Fluttershy replied. Rainbow then fell to the ground and groaned.

"Wait, let me try" Pinkie said. "Knock yourself out" Applejack said. "Okay, watch this" Pinkie said. Then, she did a warm up session before she did her actual thing.

She did a bunch of movements and references, speaking gibberish as well. When, she was done, the kitticorns just cocked there heads at her.

"Well, I tried" Pinkie said. "I think I've got something" Sloth said.

He walked forward and then started speaking gibberish while doing hand movements and references. When he was done, the kitticorns nodded their heads.

"That they got?" Rainbow said. "That's the exact same thing I did" Pinkie said. "I think you spoke the wrong language" Sloth said.

"That was amazing!" Twilight said. "How'd you do it?" Spike asked.

"Oh, I encountered a tribe of kitticorns on my travels, taught me their language and all. Just had to memorize it." Sloth replied. Then, the kitticorns huddled together.

A minute or so later, the tribe leader hopped out of the middle and was a warrior. She picked up a spear with her magic and did a war cry.

The others followed her in it. "Yep, there in!" Sloth said happily. "Great! Now let say we work together and kick a little pirate monster booty!" Twilight cheered.

Everybody cheered in triumph.


	8. Stealing the Pirate

Night fell upon the island. Stargazer was in her cell, in deep thought. Then, Rainbow appeared. Stargazer activated her horn, ready to attack.

"Whoa!" Rainbow said, "I brought you some water. You need it" Rainbow tossed it through the hole. Stargazer instead brought it back.

"I don't want anything from you" Stargazer said. "Fine! Die of thirst. I don't care" Rainbow said. "Wait! I'll take it" Stargazer said. Rainbow tossed back the bowl.

"Thank you" Stargazer said. "You know you have a way of saying thank you that makes it sound like drop dead" Rainbow said.

"It's a gift" Stargazer said. Rainbow groaned and rolled her eyes. "Well you guys are pretty soft, for a pegasus" Stargazer said.

"Excuse me, I am not soft, okay. I happen to be feared by everypony" Then, Pinkie came around the corner.

"Rainbow Dash! I made you another coral necklace" Pinkie said, putting it on her.

"She keeps losing them" Pinkie said to Stargazer, then Pinkie giggled and continued hopping along. "You no, you have a pretty good group of friends" Stargazer said.

"Thanks. We've been friends for a long time" Rainbow said. "I can see that" Stargazer said. "At one point, I had friends like that" Stargazer said.

"Really? Are you talking about Monstra's crew or..." Rainbow said, but then, Stargazer interrupted her. "Before, Monstra's crew" Stargazer said.

"Oh..." Rainbow said, realizing it.

"Just so you know, I know you want to beat Monstra and his crew, but you can't. Your alicorn friend over there has know idea what she's walking in to" Stargazer said.

"Yeah, but, neither does Monstra. And don't worry, we've handled things far worse then that guy. I'm pretty sure we've got _and_ can handle this" Rainbow said.

They looked over as Twilight and the others were demonstrating the battle plan.

* * *

Morning came soon, and the battle was about to begin.

"Alright, we need precision timing from everypony to get that ship. Kittya, you got your end covered, right?" Twilight said.

Kittya, the leader of the kitticorn tribe, replied with a bunch of battle cries and movements. "I'll take that as a yes" Twilight said. She then flew over to the Mane 9.

"Applejack and Fluttershy" Twilight said. "We'll free the other kitticorns" Applejack replied. "Rainbow, Sloth, and Pinkie" Twilight said.

"Ma'am, untie the ship, ma'am" Rainbow Dash said.

"Right! Unwind the vines and don't let go until we're all on board. We're relying in you guys, you got that?" Twilight said. "We won't let you down" Pinkie said.

"At least we don't have to worry about Stargazer no more" Sloth said, gesturing to the cage. They looked and it was broken out of. They all gasped, except Rainbow.

She flew over to the cliff and looked over it. Stargazer was flying as fast as she could towards the ship.

"We need to move, now!" Twilight said and everyone got into their respectable positions.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ship, Monstra was giving orders to his crew. Then, Stargazer appeared. "Captain!" Stargazer said. "Stargazer! Oh, what a relief.

I thought we lost you" Monstra said. "The purple alicorn and her friends, they washed ashore with me" Stargazer said.

"What! There here?" Monstra said coming down, "Did you destroy them, did they beg for their lives?" Monstra asked.

"No, the rainbow pegasus took me in" Stargazer said. This angered Monstra.

"You're a failure! I need warriors, and all I have are ponies and monster bunny rabbits" Monstra said angrily.

"And a monster seal and kangaroo" Seala said, trying to help. Monstra sighed angrily.

"You take the rainbow pegasus down or you die trying. _No excuses_!" Monstra said, holding his claw up to her neck.

"Yes, captain" Stargazer said and Monstra let go of her. "Mr. Nibbles" Monstra said. "Aye, sir" Nibbles said. "Your first mate now" Monstra said walking away.

Nibbles cheered in excitement, "Yo ho ho and bottle of meal with me, captain. Out of my way, alicorn. You answer to me, now." Monstra was annoyed.

"Monstra listen! He's coming for the..." She was then interrupted by a horn. Monstra grabbed a spyglass and looked.

It was a kitticorn blowing it, and over the horizon came more of them. They let out a battle cry. But from the crew's perspective, they were just little shrieks.

They all laughed at it. Then, the kitticorn pulled out a bigger horn. He popped is neck, took a deep breath, and blew through it.

When the crew heard this, they stopped laughing. Then, a group of ponies came from over the horizon behind the kitticorns. Monstra growled.

"Grab your weapons, mates" he said and they grabbed their weapon of choice. Seala instead grabbed a spoon. "Not a spoon, Seala" Monstra said. "Oh" Seala said.

He then chipped off the top and it became a knife. Then, they charged.

* * *

On a cliff above were Applejack and Fluttershy. When the crew passed, they headed for the trapped kitticorns.

Applejack used a sword and sliced the cage free. The kitticorns came out and purred at her, rubbing against Applejack.

"Guys, really, that's not necessary" Applejack said. "Ah, so cute" Fluttershy said and she picked one up and petted it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sloth, Rainbow, and Pinkie ran towards the ship. When they got there, they started unwinding the vines.

Pinkie unwound them, Rainbow held them and Sloth checked for danger. Pinkie then saw a berry.

"Food!" she ran over and was about to eat it but then Applejack stopped her. "Pinkie! NO! That's a ParaBerry. It will paralyze you!" Pinkie said.

"It looks like a grape and cherry and I'm hungry!" Pinkie said, then she plopped it in her mouth and ate it. Applejack facepalmed and so did Rainbow.

"I'm fine. I don't know what you two were so worried about" Then, her mouth started drooping, then her face, followed by her body.

"Uh oh" Pinkie said before she became completely paralyzed. Sloth then saw Pinkie paralyzed. "Pinkie!" he said running over. He checked her all over.

"What happened?" Sloth asked Rainbow. "She ate a ParaBerry" Rainbow replied. "I see" Sloth said. "Where are the ropes?" Rainbow asked.

Then, Sloth saw them as soon as they fell into the ocean. "Twilight's not going to be too happy" Sloth said.

* * *

The pirates were about to engage the kitticorns. The kitticorns were ready to fight as well.

But then, a group of kitticorns flew off the cliff in gliders, aiming for the pirates. Then, the kitticorns did something the pirates never expected.

They jumped into the air and grabbed onto the glider group and soared away. Monstra then looked at the ponies, who just stood there.

"Yeah finally!" Nibbles cheered. He charged at the Twilight one and ripped it to shreds. He did a maniacal laugh when he was done.

Monstra then walked over and notice these ponies are fake. Then, he looked back and saw Twilight, Rarity, Spike, and Leviathan running towards the ship.

"No! No! NO! Its been a diversion!" Monstra said "I know, I'm having a blast" Seala said happily. "No, pinhead. They're stealing my ship!" Monstra said angrily.

* * *

Twilight ran over to Pinkie. "One thing, Pinkie. You couldn't do one thing! Look at you" Twilight said frustrated by Pinkie. Then, Sloth saw the pirates.

"Come on guys! Let's get going!" Sloth said. Twilight picked up Pinkie and put her on Applejack. "Can you hold her?" Twilight asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good" Applejack said and they immediately ran for the ship. "Hurry! We got to get on it before it gets to open water!" Twilight shouted.

Pinkie started slipping off Applejack. "Don't worry. I've got you, sugar cube" Applejack said, readjusting her. Twilight flew up onto the ship.

Spike got off and Twilight flew back to help the others. The bird monster flew ahead and bit Applejack in the ear. Applejack yelped.

Luckily, Twilight came and blasted the bird monster with a laser beam, causing him to get launched back quite a distance back. Applejack threw Pinkie onto the ship.

Spike caught her, luckily. Then Applejack jumped onto it as well, followed by Rarity and Fluttershy. Leviathan starting to lag behind. There was luckily a ramp.

He then slid on his belly down it and was able to be launched onto the boat. Sloth, Rainbow, and Twilight were the only ones not on the boat yet.

Sloth ran ahead of the boat to a spot between the cliff and the ship that was narrow.

When it was in position, Sloth jumped onto the boat, barely missing it because he wasn't really a jumper. Twilight landed on the boat and checked everypony.

Rainbow was missing. She looked and Rainbow was gaining. But then, Rainbow was shot down by a laser beam and she landed on the right cliff side.

A few seconds later, Stargazer landed on top of her and pinned Rainbow. Twilight flew off to get her.

Leviathan anchored his 2 left feet's claws into the ship and the other 2 right feet's claws into the cliff, stopping the ship. "What are you doing" Rainbow asked.

"You don't understand, I don't have a choice" Stargazer replied. Then, Twilight appeared, ready to fire a laser beam. "Wait!" Rainbow said to Twilight. She stopped.

"What!? We need to get going! Leviathan can't hold the ship much longer!" Twilight said. Stargazer then let go of Rainbow.

"Come with us. If you do, you'll have a bunch of new friends" Rainbow said. Rainbow looked at Twilight. Twilight thought about it. "Come on, Stargazer" Twilight said.

Stargazer nodded. They flew towards the ship. Stargazer looked back and saw Monstra gaining. She then flew around a corner and landed.

As soon as Twilight and Rainbow landed on the boat, Leviathan let go of the cliff. Rainbow looked back. "What are you doing!?" Rainbow asked Stargazer.

"I've got your back" she said and she fired a laser beam at Monstra's feet. This barely affected him, except burning his feet, and he jumped towards the boat.

He was about to land on it and Twilight was about to fire a laser beam, but Leviathan stepped in the way and smacked Monstra with his powerful tail.

Monstra roared in anger as he fell and crashed on the ground below. His fall caused him to crack the ground. He wasn't hurt, just stunned.

The rest of his crew came as well. Stargazer smiled at them and they all smiled back. The kitticorns landed on another piece of land that acted like a boat.

The kitticorns made funny faces at Monstra. Rainbow, Applejack, and Spike saluted to him, Twilight gave him a look, and Leviathan let out a thunderous roar.

Monstra growled at all of them.

"So long, monster monkey. Thanks for the ship" Sloth said, waving his arm and Pinkie's arm for her, and they all sailed away, back to Equestria!

* * *

Monstra was enraged. He then looked up and saw a crack in the cliff. He immediately climbed up and into it.

With all his might, he pushed it apart and away from the cliff. His crew watched as he and the land piece fell into the water. "Oh no! He's gone forever!" Seala cried.

Then, the land piece rose out of the water with Monstra holding onto it. "Oh, there he is" Seala said. Then, the land piece became a new ship.

"Shore leagues over! Get your sorry carcasses on board, now!" He said fiercely. The crew grew sad and they hopped on board.

Monstra then whistled and the piranha-dragon sea monsters. They went against the boat and pushed it. Then, Monstra went to Stargazer.

"Monstra, I can explain" she said, but Monstra grabbed her by the throat.

"When this ends, I'll have alicorn fur, wings and a horn hanging on my wall" Monstra said threateningly.

Stargazer closed her eyes, expecting the worst. "I don't care whose" Monstra said before throwing her down.

"Those ponies, mainly that alicorn, have taken my ship, my bounty, and now the loyalty of my crew. I will destroy them, at everything they love!" Monstra said enraged and they followed the Mane 9 back to Equestria to finish what they started.


	9. Back to Equestria: The Final Battle Pt 1

Meanwhile, back on Equestria, the mega fissure was only a few miles outside of Manehattan, slowly making it's way to the city.

Celestia was hoping it would stop right outside of Manehattan. Shining Armor, Cadence, and Starlight were hoping Twilight was alright and she'd make it back soon.

Starlight was sitting on the bench next to the train station, in deep thought. She was interrupted by Trixie. "Hi, Starlight" Trixie said walking over.

"Hi, Trixie" Starlight replied sadly. "What's the matter?" Trixie asked. "Take a wild guess" Starlight replied. "Oh, missing Twilight?" Trixie asked.

Starlight replied with a nod. Trixie then sat on the bench, putting her hoof around Starlight, trying to comfort her. "I'm sure they'll be back, soon" Trixie said.

Starlight just sagged and grew sad. A tear fell from her eye. Trixie felt bad for Starlight.

She wanted to try and cheer her up, but what could cheer her up at a time like this. Trixie just sat there and comforted her, doing the best she could.

* * *

Meanwhile, the land ship was a few hundred miles outside of Equestria. It was night and the Mane 9 were chilling or doing their own thing.

Rainbow was pacing around, Applejack was sleeping, with her hat over her head and eyes, and so was Fluttershy, Sloth, Rarity, and Spike.

Spike was curled up with Rarity. Leviathan and Twilight were keeping a look out, and Pinkie was still paralyzed. But, she noticed she could move her left ear.

"Hey! I can move my ear again. Wait, I'm talking and everything..." Pinkie jabbered on and on about everything. Twilight noticed Rainbow pacing.

"Everything alright, Rainbow?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, I just can't stop thinking about Stargazer" Rainbow replied. "Why is that?" Twilight asked.

"She did save our lives after all" Rainbow said. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure we'll see her again" Twilight said comfortingly. "Yeah, you're right" Rainbow said.

She flew up to the front of the boat and watched the beautiful ocean, before finally, dozing off.

* * *

Morning came soon, and Twilight was the first to wake up. She stretched out completely, wings, legs, everything.

Leviathan was sound asleep, so was the rest of the gang. She flew over to the front of the boat, eyeing the ocean. But then, she saw land. She gasped in excitement.

"Guys! Wake up!" She screamed and immediately, everypony woke up. "What is it, Twilight?" Applejack asked. "Come here!" she said.

The Mane 8 walked over to where Twilight was at. They all saw the land. "Is that...Equestria!?" Pinkie asked. "It most certainly is" Twilight said.

Everypony cheered and Leviathan let out a thunderous roar in triumph.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mega fissure neared Manehattan. Celestia was keeping a close eye on it. "How long do you think she's been up there?" Starlight asked.

"Maybe for another hour or 2" Cadence said. Celestia was about to return to the others, but then, a tremor happened. She stayed up in the air and watched.

The others watched, too. The mega fissure came forward.

It split at where the bridge was at, causing the bridge to collapse into the bay between Manehattan and Equestria. But, it didn't stop there.

It continued on across the bay and up to Manehattan. It caused Manehattan to split in half. Ponies stayed free of the fissure, but now Manehattan was split in half.

The group was on the southern side. Celestia landed with the group. "Now, what!? Were trapped here!" Trixie said in fear.

"Don't worry, Trixie. Celestia will fix things, right?" Starlight asked. "I'm sorry, Starlight. My magic can't revert continental drift" Celestia said. Trixie grew scared.

Then, Shining Armor had an idea. "Let's head down the beach. We should be safe there" he said. The group agreed and they headed towards the beach.

* * *

The Mane 6 were only a few miles outside of Manehattan. Pinkie was keeping an eye out, so was everypony else.

Twilight saw Manehattan in view, though a thick blanket of fog blocked most of the city. But then, 2 tall building started falling, along with some others.

"Shining Armor! Cadence! Celestia! Starlight!?" Twilight shouted as the buildings fell. Everypony gasped.

Twilight fell to her knees, couldn't help but bare the pain that struck her heart. She then started crying. Rainbow immediately comforted her.

Soon, everypony else joined in to where it became a group hug. But then, a cry was heard that sounded like Starlight.

Another was heard, but it sounded like Cadence. "Did you here that? "Twilight asked. "Yeah, I heard it" Rainbow said.

Twilight scanned around, and finally, she saw Starlight and Cadence. "Is that..?" Applejack said. "Yes! It's them!" Twilight said excited.

"Twilight!" Cadence and Starlight said at he same time, excited. "Starlight! Cadence! Hang on! I'm coming" Twilight said turning the boat.

But then, a familiar face walked out of the mist, Captain Monstra! "Welcome back, _Twilight_ " He said with a grin. The others gasped.

He held Starlight and Cadence by the neck, threatening like he was going to choke them.

"What are the odds. We were just talking about you" Monstra said, "You like the new ship? I call her _Sweet Revenge_."

Twilight then noticed the rest of the ponies on a dock near Monstra's ship, and on Monstra's ship tied to a rock was Princess Celestia and Shining Armor.

"Celestia!" Twilight said. "I'm alright" Celestia replied. "Twilie!" Shining Armor said. "Shining Armor!" Twilight replied. Nibbles tied them tighter to the rock.

"Let Cadence and Starlight go!" Celestia demanded. Monstra chuckled. "It's alright. He wants us, and he's going to get us" Twilight said fiercely.

Leviathan snarled at Monstra. Rainbow gave Monstra a look, but then noticed Stargazer.

"Sacrificing yourselves for your friends. How touching. How predictable. Now come and get them!" Monstra growled.

Seala and the kangaroo monster tossed toothed skulls on Twilight's ship, anchoring it to Monstra's ship so it doesn't float away.

Then, they tossed a ramp over to Twilight's ship and the Mane 6 crossed. "Alright" Twilight said. "Let them go!" Rainbow demanded.

Monstra chuckled. "I don't think so. You 6 destroyed everything I had! I'm just returning the favor" Monstra said.

"No!" Twilight said, but she was then tied up by Nibbles. Afterwards, the others were tied up as well. "Rarity!" Spike shouted, watching her get tied up.

"I warned you" Monstra said. Then, Spike ran across to save them. "Stop!" Spike shouted. They all turned to him.

"Let Rarity, Twilight, and the rest of my friends, go!" Spike said angrily. "Spike?" Twilight said. "Spike, don't!" Rarity shouted.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Rainbow shouted. "It's alright, I can handle this" Spike said confidently.

"Oh, how cute. A baby dragon saving his friends. Let's see what bravery gets you! Wyvern, give him your weapon" Monstra said.

The small wyvern took out a knife that had a dragon tooth as the blade. "Nice knowing you kid" he said before tossing the knife forward.

Spike picked up the knife and aimed it at the crew, determination in his eyes. "Let's dance, hero" Monstra said.

Then, using his dragon strength, Spike threw the knife forward. It was aimed for Monstra's leg. Monstra quickly moved his leg out of the way.

While he was distracted, Spike took in a deep breath and shot a fire ball. When Monstra looked back, the fire ball scorched him in the face.

He screamed in pain and Starlight and Cadence were able to break free. Twilight shot the rope and she was able to break free.

Spike quickly ran over and untied Rarity. "Oh Spike. That was one of the most bravest things you've ever done" Rarity said.

"You and Twilight are more important to me than anything. Family and friends are the most important things ever" Spike said.

"Oh, Spike" Rarity said and without hesitation, she kissed him on the lips for about 5 seconds, the longest she's ever kissed him.

When she broke away, Spike was love struck. His eyes turned into hearts, hearts popped above his head, and he was speechless.

Then, Applejack snapped him out of it. "Come on, lover boy" Applejack said, and immediately, Spike snapped out of it.

Monstra, then, recovered from the pain. "Don't just stand there like barnacles. Get them!" Monstra roared and the crew went to get them.

Twilight ran to free Celestia and Shining Armor, but the monster kangaroo plopped in front of her. "Going somewhere mate?" she said.

She roared and pounced on Twilight but Twilight moved out of the way. Twilight then fired a laser beam and it hit the kangaroo monster in the face.

She roared in pain. Leviathan and Sloth jumped over. Leviathan hit the kangaroo monster with his head, causing her to get thrown back.

Then, Seala bit Leviathan in the neck. Leviathan then clawed him in the neck, which caused him to let go.

The small wyvern then kicked Leviathan in the face, causing him to fall back.

Seala and the wyvern were now focused on Sloth. "Let me at 'em!" Sloth said, but Pinkie pulled him away, just as Seala snapped his jaws, missing Sloth.

Pinkie and Sloth ran to the front of the boat. They stopped at the edge of the boat, looking down into the ocean below.

They looked back as Seala and the wyvern came into view. "Any last words?" the wyvern hissed.

But, unknowingly, Leviathan was behind them and without warning, Leviathan grabbed the wyvern by his wing, ripping and shredding the thin membrane.

Finally, Leviathan smashed the wyvern onto the ground. The wyvern's ribs and left wing were broken.

With one final blow, Leviathan grabbed the wyvern by the neck and snapped it. Seala stood in horror. When Leviathan looked at Seala, Seala screamed and ran away.

Leviathan nodded and looked back at Pinkie and Sloth. They were both speechless, mouths and eyes wide open.

He gave a gesture meaning, "What? It's what I'm good at" Then, Sloth broke his faze. "That...was...AWESOME!" Sloth said. He then walked over to the dead wyvern.

"Suck it, wyvern!" Sloth said. Leviathan and Sloth high fived it. Pinkie then snapped out of it. Pinkie just didn't have the words.

"Come on, we got to help the others!" Sloth said and Pinkie and the others went to help the others.

But, before that, Leviathan took the wyvern's body and threw it into the ocean.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight was still battling the kangaroo monster. She dodged and fired repeatedly. But then, it caught her by her tail.

Then, it pinned Twilight to the ground, ready to make the final blow. But then, it was blasted in the face by a laser and it knocked it to the side.

Twilight looked where the laser came from and it was Stargazer. Stargazer ran over and helped Twilight up. They looked at the kangaroo monster, and she got up.

She roared at the 2 and charged, but Leviathan came out of nowhere and grabbed it by the neck. It struggled to break free of his jaws, but they were clamped tight.

Then, she was pinned by his claw. Leviathan glared at the kangaroo monster and she glared back.

Leviathan let out a thunderous roar at her before delivering the final blow. He ripped at her side and chomped on her neck.

She screamed as Leviathan delivered his full bite force, before crushing her neck. He then let out a thunderous roar in triumph.

Twilight, Stargazer, Pinkie, and Sloth were astonished, but Pinkie almost threw up from the blood. Sloth cheered at his big friend's awesomeness.

But, Nibbles was sneaking up on Sloth. Stargazer then saw him. "Sloth, watch out!" Stargazer shouted. He turned around just as Nibbles charged.

He pounced on Sloth, jaws wide open. Luckily, Sloth was strong enough to keep Nibbles jaws away from him. He adjusted his arm to Nibbles neck.

Nibbles snapped his jaws repeatedly. "Your life's over!" Nibbles snarled. Sloth, using his sharp claw, jabbed it into Nibbles left eye. Nibbles screamed in pain.

A trickle of blood ran from his eye. Sloth's claw tip was covered in blood. He looked at it and was disgusted by it.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Nibbles roared, then he charged. Sloth had his claws ready. Just as Nibbles pounced, Stargazer shot a laser into his open jaws.

It went straight threw his body, tearing a hole through his body. Nibbles dropped dead mid pounce. Sloth was disgusted by his dead body. Pinkie, this time, threw up.

Stargazer breathed heavily, then sighed. Leviathan, then, disposed the dead bodies into the sea. Then, they heard Rarity scream. "Come on!" Twilight said.

They went to the right starboard side of Monstra's ship that viewed their ship.

Monstra, Seala, the boar monster, and the bird monster were surrounding the Mane 5, Starlight, Cadence, and Spike. "Guys!" Twilight shouted.

"Twilight! Help us!" Spike shouted. Leviathan jumped off and landed on Monstra. Monstra roared in anger and threw Leviathan off him against a wall.

This was enough to stun him. Monstra then focused on Twilight. "You're dead to me" Monstra growled at Twilight.

"I don't think so" Twilight said and she jumped off and opened her wings, flying at him with her horn lit, ready to fire.

When she was almost at point blank range, she fired a laser beam at his face. He roared in pain.

Twilight started using hit and run attacks, enraging Monstra more every time she hit. While she was distracting Monstra, Stargazer and Sloth made their moves.

Sloth jumped on the boar monster, wrangling it like a bull. It roared in irritation, trying to buck him off. Stargazer went after Seala and the bird monster.

The monster chased her, snapping at her. Finally, she blasted at him,, frying him in the process. He basically turned into a burnt chicken. He then fell into the ocean.

Now, she dealt with Seala. She fired multiple times at him. He roared in pain. Then, he jumped up and snatched her by the wing. She screamed in pain.

He threw her on the boat, hard. She checked her wing and it was broken. Seala slowly moved towards her. He growled at her.

Then, out of nowhere, Spike shot him in the face with a fireball. He screamed in pain. Then, Rainbow kicked him where Spike's fireball impacted.

The speed of her plus the force of her kick was enough to launch him back. "You leave my friend alone!" Rainbow yelled in anger.

When Seala recovered, he let out a thunderous roar at Rainbow. Rainbow landed in front of Stargazer, protecting her, and so did the rest of them.

"Prepare to die!" Seala said angrily. He wasn't a cuddly seal monster anymore. He had become a fearsome beast. He roared and charged.

But, as soon as he was in reach of Rainbow, Leviathan came out of nowhere and rammed into Seala, causing him to get launched.

He screamed as he was launched across the boat. He smashed into a wall. The force of him caused the wall to crack. He was dazed and confused.

Then, the wall started to crumble and pieces started falling. Then the wall gave way and it fell onto him. He screamed before the wall's rubble crushed him.

Leviathan breathed heavily, exhausted. "You...are...AWESOME!" Rainbow said. Leviathan excepted it. Then, he saw Sloth on the boar monster. He was still riding it.

Then finally, Sloth was tossed off. It roared at Sloth and charged. But, Leviathan immediately rushed over and grabbed the boar monster in his jaws.

He then smashed it into the boat, nose first, multiple times. Then, Leviathan threw the it aside.

The boar monster's head was bruised and parts of his skull were broken. Leviathan walked over to deliver the final blow.

Everypony watched in fear and astonishment and Pinkie covered her eyes.

Leviathan stood on it, ripped its side with his claws, let out a menacing roar, and grabbed it by the neck, crushing and breaking it.

The full crew of the Monster Pirates was now dead except, Captain Monstra. Leviathan took the boar monster's body and threw it overboard.

Then, he dug out Seala and also threw him into the ocean as well. "Thanks, buddy" Sloth said patting Leviathan.

Leviathan smiled at him and nodded, then licked him. Then, he looked at where Twilight was. They were now on Monstra's ship.

"We need to help her!" Rainbow said. "Alright, let's go!" Stargazer said and they went to help Twilight and rescue Celestia and Shining Armor.


	10. The Final Battle Part 2

Twilight and Monstra were in a full out brawl. Then, Monstra had enough. He took in a deep breath, his eyes turned green and fired a stream of green fire at Twilight.

It was a direct hit! It scorched her left wing and she screamed in pain. She fell to the ground, the first 1/4 of her wing from her tip burnt.

"Twilight!" Celestia and Shining Armor screamed. Twilight recovered quickly, and watched in horror. "Pay back time!" Monstra said.

His claws came out, sharp and ready to slice and dice. "NO!" Twilight screamed.

Then, when he was ready to kill the princess and the unicorn, he got blasted in the face by a laser beam. It knocked him by a few feet.

Sloth quickly ran over and untied the two. "Thank you!" Celestia said with great gratitude. "You're welcome, your majesty" Sloth said, then he bowed.

When Monstra regained it, he looked to see 11 ponies (4 alicorns, 2 pegasi, 3 unicorns, 2 earth ponies), a dragon, a Pliodragonator, and a slother standing against him.

Then he whistled for his crew. But, they didn't come nor were they in sight. "Where's my crew!?" Monstra said. "Dead!" Stargazer said.

This struck Monstra like a wrecking ball. He let out a huge, thunderous, ferocious roar in anger. "YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THAT!" Monstra roared in total enragement.

Then, he unleashed his true form. A dark aura started surrounding him.

He let out a thunderous roar and the dark aura took control of him, completely surrounding him. Everypony shielded their eyes from the sudden uproar.

Twilight was the first to look back. Monstra's body had grown larger. His spikes were sharper and larger. His claws were larger, sharper, and serrated.

His eyes were a green and full of rage. His entire body was covered in dark magic and darkness.

A green glow radiated from his mouth, like he was infected by radiation, and his teeth were larger and sharper.

His mouth looked like it had quite the bite and his horns were like that of a devil or ram. Everyone was a little terrified, but they had determination.

"NOW DIE!" Monstra roared and he rushed forward, jaws wide open. He was mostly aiming for Twilight. Twilight quickly shot a laser beam at Monstra, stopping him.

But, he continued walking forward. Then, Celestia fired, slowing him more. Then, Shining Armor fired, followed by Cadence, then Starlight, and finally, Stargazer.

The combined laser was enough to push him back. He tried to claw the ground, but it wasn't enough to stop him.

The 6 increased their laser beams power, slowly and steadily making it more powerful. Soon, it became so powerful that it overpowered him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed before an explosion happened around him from the combined magic. Everypony covered their eyes from the bright explosion.

When the dust settled, Twilight and the other 5 were exhausted and Monstra's had returned to his normal form, but he laid there motionless.

"We...did...it" Twilight said panting from exhaustion. Sloth immediately cheered in excitement and so did the Mane 5. Leviathan let out a thunderous roar in triumph.

Then, Twilight and the group engaged in a big group hug. They immediately headed out, leaving the ships behind. Twilight was one of the last to leave.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Monstra grabbed her by the tail and threw her where he was originally at. She landed with a crash. The others looked back.

"TWILIGHT!" Everypony shouted. Twilight opened her eyes to see Monstra stalking her. "Any last words, you worthless pony" Monstra said.

Twilight was too weak to fight back or speak. "She's gonna be killed!" Rainbow said. "We've got to do something!" Starlight said.

Rainbow rushed forward, but Applejack grabbed her by the tail. "You're gonna get yourself killed!" Applejack said pulling her back.

"Someone's got to help her!" Stargazer said. Then, Leviathan rushed forward. "Leviathan, No! It's too dangerous and risky! You'll likely get killed!" Sloth shouted.

Leviathan stopped and looked back at Sloth. They looked at each other for a second or 2, but Leviathan winked at Sloth and continued on rushing forward.

Monstra with drew his sharp claws, ready to finish off Twilight. But then, Leviathan took his powerful tail and smacked Monstra in the side of the face.

He was launched to the side and it was enough to knock him out. Leviathan nodded and he walked over to Twilight. He grabbed her with his mouth.

He then walked back to the others and placed her at their feet. She was very weak, not fit to fight. Then, Sloth looked and saw Monstra recovering.

"Leviathan" Sloth said pointing at Monstra. Leviathan looked at Monstra, then looked back at Sloth. Sloth reached over and patted him on the neck.

"You got this buddy" Sloth said and Leviathan nodded in agreement, then he went to confront Monstra and finish him off.

Twilight got up and watched as the final battle began. The others watched as well. Monstra was fully conscious now. He looked at Leviathan and growled.

"You're going to get it. And when I'm done with you, Twilight and her friends are mine" Monstra snarled. Leviathan growled back.

Then, he let out a thunderous roar. Monstra then followed with a more powerful roar. Then, Leviathan charged, ramming into Monstra.

Monstra used his claws and started slashing at Leviathan. Leviathan's thick hide protected him.

Then, Leviathan used his powerful jaws and snagged Monstra's right arm. Monstra roared in pain, but punched Leviathan in the face, causing him to let go.

He stumbled backwards from the blow. Then, Monstra pounced on Leviathan, starting to shred him with his sharp claws.

Then, Leviathan bucked him off and went for Monstra's neck, but then Monstra blocked, grabbing Leviathan's jaws and throwing him to the side.

Then, he used his jaws and bit Leviathan's neck, using his claws to hold him down. Then, Leviathan used his claw and scratched Monstra's face.

Monstra roared in pain, covering the scratch with his claw. Then, Leviathan charged, grabbing Monstra's neck and ramming him into a wall.

Then, he grabbed him by the neck again and tossed him across the ship. Monstra was getting weaker, but wasn't close to surrendering.

Monstra got up and Leviathan charged again, jaws wide open. Monstra used his claw and smacked Leviathan on the top of the head.

The force of the smack caused his head to crash into the ground on the boat, jaw first.

Leviathan got up dazed and confused, but Monstra pinned him with his claw by the head. Leviathan was too dazed to attack.

Monstra prepared his other claw and his jaws to make the final blow. "You're finished" Monstra said in a devilish voice before making the final blow.

Then, out of nowhere, Spike shot a fire ball that nailed Monstra in the back. Since he had fur, the pain was unbearable.

He screamed in pain and got off of Leviathan, trying to stop the pain by scratching it.

He let out a roar in irritation, but suddenly, Leviathan got up and striked, grabbing Monstra by the neck with his powerful jaws.

He hit with the force of like a freight train, pushing and smashing Monstra into a wall.

Then, he grabbed him by the neck again and dragged him across the boat before finally smashing him into the ground.

Monstra tried to hit Leviathan, but was dazed from the blow. Then, Leviathan rammed into him and rammed him into another wall, smashing it.

Then he threw him onto the ground. Monstra got up, enraged and swiped but Leviathan ducked, dodging it.

Then, Leviathan lunged forward, pouncing on Monstra and pinning him to the ground. Monstra was defeated, to weak to fight and pinned as well.

Leviathan let out a ferocious roar, roaring right in Monstra's face. Then, Leviathan grabbed Monstra by the neck and made the final blow.

Monstra screamed as Leviathan used his full bite force. Monstra tried using his claws to get Leviathan off, but it was no use.

He was too weak, he was pinned, and Leviathan's thick hide protected himself. Leviathan crushed Monstra's neck.

Monstra screamed and let out one final roar before Leviathan broke and snapped Monstra's neck, killing him instantly.

Monstra's claw fell to the ground and he was motionless. The short violent reign of Captain Monstra and his crew of Monster Pirates...was over.

Leviathan stood on Monstra's body, raised his head and let out a monstrous and thunderous roar in triumph. As he did, the everypony cheered in triumph as well.

"You did it, buddy!" Sloth screamed and he ran to Leviathan. Leviathan turned around to confront him and Sloth hugged Leviathan.

Leviathan returned by wrapping his neck around Sloth like a hug.

Then, Twilight joined in the hug, followed by the Mane 5, then Spike and Starlight, then Cadence and Celestia, followed by Shining Armor.

Flurry landed on Leviathan's head and Leviathan returned with a smile.

But then, Twilight broke away from the hug and looked at Equestria, Which was totally ruined by the continental drift. Then, everypony joined her.

Twilight looked at Princess Celestia. "What do we do now, princess. Our home is now in ruins" Twilight said. Celestia thought about it.

Then, she remembered something. "Come on, Twilight. I think I know why Equestria is in such bad Continental Drift" Celestia said and she gestured them to follow.

Celestia told Cadence to go get Luna from the Crystal Empire, while the rest followed her to the Tree of Harmony.


	11. Saving Equestria

The 4 princesses, Mane 5, Starlight, Spike, Stargazer, Sloth and Leviathan arrived at the Tree of Harmony. Shining Armor and Flurry went back to the Crystal Empire.

Celestia's theory was correct. The Tree was the reason for the continental drift. The Elements, for some reason, were black, as if they lost their magic.

And, the mega fissure started here, too, starting from the base and moving throughout Equestria.

"Alright, we need to combine our magic and use it to repower the tree's magic" Celestia said. The other 3 princesses nodded in agreement.

"I can help" Stargazer said. The 4 agreed. The Mane 5, Spike, Starlight, Sloth, and Leviathan stayed and watched as the 5 did their magic.

First, Celestia used hers, then Luna, followed by Cadence, then Twilight, and lastly Stargazer. The tree started glowing and magical sparkles started appearing.

Then, their magic surrounded the tree and the elements started regaining their power. But, it wasn't enough, surprisingly. Then, Twilight realized something.

"Guys, come here!" Twilight shouted to the Mane 5. "Us?" Rainbow said. "Yes, you guys can help repower the Elements" Twilight said. They all realized that now.

They immediately went to help Twilight. Starlight, Spike, Sloth, and Leviathan stayed behind and watched in amazement.

When the Mane 5 came into the area, the Elements started glowing and their cutie marks started glowing, too.

Then, the magic started surrounding them, too and there was enough power to repower the Elements. Everypony watched as the Tree's power was restored.

The Mane 6's souls connected to the Elements, even Twilight's element even connected with her too, and with the princesses and Stargazer's magic added, it was enough to jump start the Tree of Harmony up again and for it to restore peace and harmony back to Equestria and renew it of any harm or threats.

When they were done, the Tree glowed with magic as the Elements sparked to life. A wave of magic produced by the Tree travelled across Equestria.

The mega fissure began to close. Everypony went up to the top of a hill and watched as all the fissures closed and Equestria returned to its normal state.

Twilight cheered in excitement and so did everypony else. It was a happy day after that and there was celebration everywhere.

Twilight and her friends returned to Ponyville with Leviathan, Sloth, and Stargazer, Celestia and Luna returned to Canterlot, and Cadence returned to the Crystal Empire.

Repairing and rebuilding happened as well. Ponyville and other places were rebuilt and Equestria returned to its normal, original state.

* * *

 **Twilight and her friends helped repair Equestria after this epic adventure and life became and was good.**

 **Leviathan, Sloth, and Stargazer were their 3 new friends, even though Leviathan and Stargazer was once their enemies, but thanks to Fluttershy with Leviathan and Rainbow with Stargazer, they was their friends now.**

 **Leviathan and Sloth lived in Ponyville with the Mane 8, as well Stargazer, but she went with the Princesses a few days later. Since she was an alicorn, she could be a princess too. So, the 4 princesses trained her on the role of and how to be a princess.**

 **The kitticorns from before landed in Equestria a day afterwards, building a village in the Everfree Forest that was close to Zecora's.**

 **They friended the Mane 10, too.**

 **But, something bigger was coming that would be a challenge for them and if not stopped, would bring an end to ponykind.**

 **They faced the elements of ice, water, and earth, but can they face their biggest one yet that goes out of their world.**

 **Prepare for the final chapter in this series, My Little Pony: Collision Course.**

 **Author's Note: Next story will be a movie, just since it's the final story in the series.**


End file.
